1. Field
The invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a battery cell is used as an energy source for a mobile unit, an electrical vehicle, hybrid cars and the like and different types of battery cells may be used depending on a type of an external device to which they are applied.
If a long time-driving and high-power drive such as the electrical vehicle and the hybrid car, which requires high power consumption is necessary in order to maximize output and capacity, a plurality of battery cells are connected electrically to construct a mass battery module.
The battery module may maximize an output voltage or an output current based on the number of the built-in battery
In addition, a plurality of battery modules may be electrically connected to assemble a battery pack.
However, the battery pack of high-capacity has a problem that a large amount of heat is generated in the process of the charge/discharge.
For this, a cooling system can be formed at the high output and high capacity battery pack and the cooling system serves to decrease an internal temperature of the battery pack by providing a cooling medium such as air and the like to one side of the battery pack and discharging the air from the other side of a battery pack.
In this case, when a humidity of air flowing into the battery pack is high, water may accumulate in the area, thereby blocking the air flow of an internal portion of the battery pack.
Therefore, if the generated water is not effectively eliminated, the problem rises that a short may be generated within the battery pack.